


Thunder and Lightning

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male Protagonist, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: it's thundering and your anxiety is going crazy, Micah notices and helps you calm down.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a request by MALLR4T on Tumblr and ao3, she said she needed more Micah fluff and I obliged haha

It was late at night when the thunder rolled in among the clouds, the gang recently moved to Clemens Point and Miss Grimshaw and Mr. Pearson had finally finished unpacking everyone’s stuff. You and Arthur had been bringing in a lot of crafting materials, like furs and carcasses for hanging bones and skulls, and it made the place look and feel more comfortable. Despite the comfort the animal furs and skins brought, you still felt anxious about everything and anything, some of the others call you ‘Nervous Nelson’ and ‘Shaky’. You had originally thought that Micah had started with the names but it turned out to be Karen and her drunken, loudmouth of a lover Sean. You sat underneath a tree with a cigarette hanging from your mouth, taking a couple of puffs of the sweet tobacco before you blow the smoke out of your nose, thunder rumbled above you in the clouds making you begin to shake uncontrollably. “F-Fuck.” You said shakily as you pull your knees up to your chest the best you could and wrapped our arms around your knees, you made the decision of stubbing out the cigarette so you could rest your forehead on your knees without worrying about burning yourself on accident.   
Micah was watching you from afar, he sat at the primary campfire with his knife in his hand, cleaning the dried blood off of it. A couple of thoughts went through his head that surprised him, he had a surge of protectiveness flash through his body as he watched you shake while the thunder continued to rumble overhead. Micah stood up after putting his knife away and walked over to where you sat, still trembling as a large clap of lightning sound behind the camp in the woods; your whimpers made Micah feel sad but felt anger bubbling in his chest as the loud noise and lights made you cry out in fright. “Uh hey, Y/n, you okay?” Micah asked, knowing full well you aren’t but asked anyway, “N-N-No, c-can you sit with me, Micah?” You asked looking up at him through teary eyes, he nodded and shuffled closer before sitting down close by you. Another clap of lightning sounded off even closer than the last, you nearly jump out of your skin and suddenly bury you face into his chest as your hands grip onto his red shirt, Micah was surprised by your action but softly smiled before wrapping a strong arm around you. You whimper loudly into his chest, your head moving up a little to burrow into his neck, you wrap your arms around his waist tightly.   
Your breathing was quick, soft puffs of air tickled his skin while he used his free arm to caress your upper arm comfortingly as you trembled and cried against him, “it’s gonna be okay, Y/n, I’m here for ya. It’s okay, darlin’.” Micah said in a soft voice, you’ve never heard him talk like that before and truth be told it made you feel better and calmer than you’ve ever been in your whole life. You didn’t even notice you had stopped shaking, your breathing even calmed down enough to be steady, Micah noticed your anxiety had ceased and rested his cheek against your forehead, the action made a genuine smile form on your face. “T-Thank you, Micah, for helpin’ me with my anxiety and stuff, I know I can be quite a handful sometimes.” You mumble into his neck, he scoffed, “You pull most everyone’s weight around here, if anything you provide more for the gang the everyone else combined. Having anxiety doesn’t make you less of a person, Y/n, it just means you see the world the way it really is and you worry but that doesn’t mean you’re weak like the other think you are. Trust me on that, Y/n.” Micah said as he hugged you tightly, moments later you felt a pair of lips plant themselves on your forehead, Micah’s mustache brushing against your heated skin. You nuzzled him before closing your eyes, hoping he’d stay long enough for you to fall asleep in his arms, he does just that and then some by falling asleep himself, pleasant dreams filled both of your minds as the thunder continued to rumble in the distance as it leads away from the camp.


End file.
